


BuckyNat Smut-A-Thon: Friday AU - Runaway Lovers

by Aerith_Mon_Kishu



Series: Mon-Kishu's BuckyNat smut fics for events like Mini-Bang and Smut-A-Thon [9]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nat being able to escape and have kids because AU, Oral, PWP, Smut, bucky is a great daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Mon_Kishu/pseuds/Aerith_Mon_Kishu
Summary: preview:"Maybe a kiss?" The Black Widow leaned down and and let her hair fall around their faces like a curtain to shield them. She could smell his musk, her body humming in delight at how much of a powerful beast of a man was now at her mercy. She pressed her lips against his, her hands attacking his combat attire. With all the years they'd been together she didn't even need to look at the straps as she undid them."I think another part of me is also waiting for your gentle touch." The pain was gone and the need to have her was almost worse than the knee he had taken to the groin only minutes ago."Well, not out here. I don't want Rose to watch from the window." Natalia scolded him."Alright. Although I'm sure she knows what's going on behind the bedroom door." James helped his lover to her feet with him.Summary: (first fluff, then smut two times) In which Natalia's lover from "Name of the Rose" was the Winter Soldier and they were able to escape. The Black Widow had their daughter Rose who survived the birth. Now they are trying to fight off the claws of the former captors and school their child in their deadly arts while also working on more offspring.





	BuckyNat Smut-A-Thon: Friday AU - Runaway Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> DesertEagle gave me a prompt: I'm always surprised there are so few baby!fics featuring James and Natalia. So this was obviously refreshing and different to read but also awesome and fittingly in character for both James and Natalia.
> 
> I wish I could read more of this fic; would love to see them trying to raise their baby while dodging Hydra and maybe James experiencing some flashbacks of his life as Bucky

 

Natalia watched as James showed their daughter some self defence moves. The seven year old was a quick learner, agile, strong and gifted with her parents' talent and serum. But seeing her daughter with that grim, concentrated expression the Black Widow recognized herself in her. It was good to know that the girl could be able to protect herself long enough until one of them arrived but that was a two-edged sword.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~

" _I don't want her to live our life. I don't want her to grow up fearing that during the next training exercise the tutor might decide one student isn't worth the trouble, giving the nod that would end one life." The Winter Soldier had been more than once forced to make that decision._

_Natalia grimaced at that. It had been almost eight years since their escape but the memory was still carved into her mind. "It's not like that with us. We have to make sure she knows how to react in a dangerous situation. That doesn't mean we send her on missions to kill. Don't you remember how close it's been when she was only two and they found us in our hideout? She cried and you had to take down all of them in order for us to escape."_

" _It worked out, didn't it?" His voice was darker than intended._

" _You collapsed after bringing us out of there. I had to treat your wounds, stitching you up for hours while you blindly attacked me in your delirious state. And during that entire time our daughter was crying. But I knew if I didn't hurry Rose would lose her father." Her fingers gently traced one of the lines on his chest where she had to cut him open to get the bullet out._

_They had been able to stay beneath the Red Room's radar for quite some time now but their peaceful family life couldn't stay so calm forever. "Alright. We'll train her." He gave her a long, sensuous kiss on the lips and drew her closer._

" _Thank you…" Natalia whispered and snuggled closer._

~.~ ~.~ ~.~

James decided not to deflect her outstretched foot, taking the hit and letting himself fall back onto his bottom rather gracelessly. He smiled at how his daughter cheered in delight. Something the girls in the Red Room never had been allowed to show in such a childish display of joy.

"I got you!" Rose jumped up and down. "Mother, look! I won against dad!" She turned around to wave at Natalia.

The Black Widow threw her a grin. "Very good, my girl. But be aware…"

The next sound was the girl's surprised squeal as her father swiped her legs away from under her, making her land right next to him with a dumbfounded expression.

James explained stoically. "Your opponent can be resourceful... or sly." Or in other words, make sure you finish the kill.

"Okay, dad." She gasped, realizing how much out of breath she already was.

James decided to ram the point in a playful way and trapped his daughter beneath him, holding her hands in his large palm while the other went at work, tickling her until she had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Daddy, please stop!" She screamed and wriggled underneath his grip.

"Defend yourself." James urged her with a grin on his face. In his periphery he saw how Natalia had to bite her lip as to not laugh out loud.

The mother watched how he interacted with their daughter. It seemed like such a carefree moment, the darker reasons for the training now in the background as the father tickled her mercilessly. "Rose, defend yourself. You can do it. Concentrate. Which parts of the body can you reach, which option has the most effect."

The girl's eyes tore open as she got her order. It only took her a blink to decide that only her legs could make the difference now.

James groaned as she hit him in his most vulnerable place, rolling over and cupping his groin. It hadn't really been a powerful kick but enough to make him see stars for a few seconds.

 _A Black Widow by birth._  Natalia thought as she watched Rose getting to her feet and brushing off the dirt on her jumpsuit. There was something dark in the girl's eyes right now, just for a blink. The realization of how powerful she could be. Natalia felt her heart skip a beat. Their daughter would be magnificent. Now they had to make sure she didn't lose sight of why she fought.

"I didn't teach her that…" James finally grumbled as he could think clearly again.

"Well, maybe that was me then." Natalia said with a lazy smile as her daughter took her place next to her. She ruffled the girl's red hair and gave her a hug. "Now wash up and study the new books we've given you for your birthday. I'll treat your father's wounds."

At that James stopped his whining, knowing what she meant by that. Carefully checking if he was already up for it, he gave a sigh of relief. The girl hadn't hit him too hard. A few more minutes and then his body was ready to go. One of the rare moments he was glad for the serum's effects.

Once Natalia was sure their daughter had gone back into the house, she walked over to her lover. "I wonder if I have a miracle medicine to nurture you back to proper strength…"

"Oh doll, you know exactly what to do." He murmured as she sat down on his torso, not touching his groin yet.

"Maybe a kiss?" The Black Widow leaned down and and let her hair fall around their faces like a curtain to shield them. She could smell his musk, her body humming in delight at how much of a powerful beast of a man was now at her mercy. She pressed her lips against his, her hands attacking his combat attire. With all the years they'd been together she didn't even need to look at the straps as she undid them.

"I think another part of me is also waiting for your gentle touch." The pain was gone and the need to have her was almost worse than the knee he had taken to the groin only minutes ago.

"Well, not out here. I don't want Rose to watch from the window." Natalia scolded him.

"Alright. Although I'm sure she knows what's going on behind the bedroom door." James helped his lover to her feet with him. "She hasn't stormed in trying to see if I hurt her mother when we got too loud at night." It had been difficult to find some private time when their hideout had only been a rotting shed in the middle of nowhere. Right now, they were lucky. An old house, formerly occupied by hunters, had enough rooms and a great stock of weapons they used to gather food for the winter and to defend themselves.

"Yeah, sometimes we're lost in the moment." Her arms stroked along his muscles, now partially freed from his battle attire.

"But she's a smart girl… Just like her mother." The Soldier decided it was quicker to take her into his arms and walk into the house with his huge strides. Ten seconds later he had closed the bedroom door behind them.

A joyful laughter escaped her as he threw her onto the bed before attacking her clothes. "Yeah, well, let's hope she's not my mirror image because I don't want her to fall in love with a Soldier and have his child at the age of fifteen." There was now more irony than pain in her voice. A few years ago she might have thought differently about it but she would have never given up her daughter at any point.

"I'll keep watch…" Only imagining his little girl being treated like that, forced to have sex with someone who had 'earned that privilege to school the student in seduction' was sickening.

"Don't be too harsh. Or otherwise her first contact with another male will be at the age of 30." She helped him getting rid of her trousers.

"You just watch me…" He slid down her underwear and growled at her slick heat. There was something different about her scent today and he couldn't quite pinpoint it until he counted the days. "You're fertile."

Natasha grit her teeth. Annoyance spreading over her features. "Pull out?"

James shook his head. "As if that worked so well the first time…" He remembered the day when little Rose had only been half a year old and they had been at it after an invigorating fight. They hadn't cared about any byproducts at that time, and it had cost them dearly. She must have gotten pregnant from it yet her body…

~.~ ~.~ ~.~

" _Oh god, we've made it." Natalia gave a breathless laughter as he wrapped her and the tiny child she was still holding in her arms._

" _Barely. Next time I will set more traps to alert us." He didn't find any of this amusing._

" _Oh come on. How could we lose with our lucky charm here?" The baby in her arms had by now calmed down and the warm surroundings did the rest of putting Rose back to sleep._

" _Are you hurt?" James had finished checking his own body. Usually once the pain blocking adrenaline faded it was already too late to stop someone from bleeding out._

" _I'm fine. I…" Suddenly a powerful tremor went through her that started in her midsection. It was similar to what she had felt when Rose had been born although not that painful. "I think I took a hit to the stomach."_

_Without waiting another second he reached for their daughter and put her safely on the ground with his jacket covering her before ripping open the Black Widow's jumpsuit. Then he saw the pool of blood forming on the ground. "What the hell?" He checked for any bullet wounds or gashes from the knives, yet found nothing but a slowly growing bruise on her abdomen. "Did they hit you?"_

" _Yeah, once or twice, but it wasn't that bad." She argued before another cramp made her almost black out._

_James finally got rid of her trousers and was forced to watch as her body expelled the life that had grown inside of her without their knowledge… "You are with child…" Or were…_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"We have to be careful. I don't want you to lose another baby." He clearly stated.

"What if I would like to have another?" Natalia said, her voice calm and composed.

That took him by surprise. "I thought we agreed on it. It's too dangerous while we are hiding." He had backed off, afraid to even touch her.

"We've been able to escape them for several years. They will lose interest in us or think we froze in the cold. And I want Rose to have someone to play with. You're so afraid of people recognizing us that we haven't been in a 100 mile radius of a city for years." She tried to pull him back towards her, yet he remained like a rock in the storm.

"I don't want to lose you. You barely survived Rose's birth. We can only rely on ourselves." James argued.

His distressed face made her understand what his mind was going through. While she herself had blissfully forgotten most of the hours she had labored through it he remembered every second. For her the only thing that counted had been the baby in her arms that was now growing like a weed, happy and so wonderful… "I have turned into a woman. I know what I'm putting myself through. And I can do it." Her hands stroked along her curves, now much more prominent than when she had been a teenager.

"But still…" He felt his cock aching for at those movements but logical thinking made his point cast into iron. "I'll pleasure you if that is what you want but no more babies."

She bit her lip. He remained so steadfast and sure while Natalia was open and ready. She actually prepared ready this time, like a force telling her that this was right, this was good. "James, my star… I promise you. This will work out."

"How can you know?" James had until now averted her eyes but when he saw her expression he felt foolish to even doubt her. This time he let her guide him closer but the Soldier still tried not to touch her with his groin.

"I just know…" She was able to reach his lips now. "Come on. Let's give Rose a little brother." Natalia knew her words made in impact.

He trembled and fought against the inner voices telling him that it was too dangerous. "Natalia… If you change your mind in between…"

"I won't." Another tug and he finally melted with her form. Her feet pushed down his trousers. "Now do it. I'm ready."

A last tremor went through him before a sigh escaped his lips and his fingers reached for her thighs, holding her in place. "Please trust that I don't doubt your strength and endurance but I just… fear for you…"

"It'll be fine." Her legs wrapped around his as she felt him pressing against her center.

"I love you, my little spider…" He gave her a long and sensuous kiss while sliding inside her up to the hilt.

Natalia moaned in pleasure, spreading her legs even wider. "I love you too…" Her nails worked across his lower back until she was sure he would have bloody scratches tomorrow. "Now show me the beast that lies beneath."

A low growl escaped his lips and he bit into her shoulder. "You little minx…" Coordinating his body to have a proper grip he rose up, holding her hips tightly so she had no chance to fight him. "Do you remember your lessons?"

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ [scene from Bloodline " **Chapter 25: How to make the Winter Soldier purr"** ]

_Holy hell. She was amazing. He felt himself leaking even more pre-cum, which she collected with her thumb, smearing it around, making her movements easier. He had to concentrate as to not come at her words alone. "О, моя прекрасная девочка, тебе не нужно никакого обучения от меня." ("Oh, my beautiful girl, you don't need any teaching by me.")_

_"Научи меня в любом случае." ("Teach me anyway,") she whispered. Natalia could smell him now stronger than ever, being so close. This musky scent drove her insane. She wanted to pleasure him, to own him. Now was the moment. Her head lifted while her hand steadied him. Then she lowered herself with her mouth opened. Engulfing the source of his musk. She had the tip on her tongue, playing with it, then swallowing and sucking. A moan escaped her throat as she felt him twitching in excitement. More!_

_James could barely stop himself from thrusting into her mouth. So hot, tight and irresistible. "Ты маленькая распутница." ("You little minx.") His hands clenched around the metal, trying not to take the lead by using force._

_Within a minute she got used to the salty taste. It wasn't exactly pleasant, but her inner demon reveled in it. Somehow she was drawn to it more than anything. Her movements became more vigorous. Her fingers gripped him tighter, pumping in rhythm to her head. "Mmmh..." She pulled away from him with a sultry pop to speak. "Ты так хорош на вкус. Я хочу наполнить свой рот твоей спермой." ("You taste so good. I want you to fill my mouth with your cum.") She licked along his shaft. "Хочу крутить её своим языком и показать тебе. Прежде чем я проглочу, наслаждаясь вкусом. " ("I want to swirl it with my tongue and show it to you. Before I swallow it down, savoring the taste.")_

_He actually mewled at that._

_With every move of her head she took him in deeper. There was no chance at getting him in her throat entirely, but she might get close. The other girls had shown her tricks of how to use your cheeks but she wanted to go all the way. When she swallowed him down too far for comfort, she allowed herself another moment of rest, speaking to him. "Хочу тебя в своём горле, глубоко и хорошо. И потом ты выплеснешь свой нектар. Вольёшь в меня, взорвёшься так глубоко внутри меня, так сильно, что направишься прямо вглубь по моему горлу, заполняя мой живот своей спермой." ("I want you in my throat, buried deep and good. And then you will release your nectar. Pumping into me, exploding so deep inside of me, so forcefully, that you go straight down my throat, filling up my belly with your cum.") She sucked on him before lowering her head again. This time actually passing the point that made her choke without any issue. And she sucked him down even further._

_"Боже мой…" ("Holy Christ...") He gasped and his hips bucked into her. Watching her was a sinful bliss._

_"Хочу пить тебя. Каждый день, и никогда больше не испытывать жажду." ("I want to drink you. Every day, and never be thirsty again.") Okay, now for the main event._

_The moment he actually felt her nose touching his belly he thought this was just a hallucination. How could a small woman like her swallow all of him?_

_It was easier than expected. Natalia felt him stretching her throat. After everything the other girls had told her it should be a moment of entire surrender, giving up all dignity and submitting, but this... It felt like the exact opposite. She wasn't at his mercy, he was at hers. Oh, Natalia had him in her grasp and he was like wax to mold. She tried to make a sound of approval, which made her throat vibrate. The helpless groan was all she needed to suck harder. God, he was close. A little touch might send him into oblivion. So her fingers tightened around his balls again. They had drawn upward somehow, more difficult to reach. With a slick noise she withdrew again to speak. "Хочу, чтобы ты извергался в моём горле. Я проглочу тебя. Ты – самое восхитительное, что я когда-либо пробовала на вкус. Хочешь, я проглочу это?" ("I want you to explode in my throat. I will swallow you down. You are the most delicious thing I have ever tasted. Do you want me to swallow it?") The real question was: Should I leave it in my mouth for you to see or suck it down?_

_He didn't even understand her question with all the need and lust in his head. But he was sure she still knew what to do. Hell, whatever she did, it would be perfect. Another lick, sucking thoroughly, her tongue playing with the tip. Hell, he was gone faster than he had ever imagined._

_"Дай мне свой вкус." ("Give me your taste.") She knew that the Soldier was entirely helpless now. This was her one chance in a lifetime. She drew back once more, locking her eyes with his, showing him what she wanted to do. Then it happened. She went down on him again, all the way until her face touched his skin, feeling the hard muscles underneath. Her throat instinctively contracted to swallow, tightening around him rhythmically._

_That was all it took. He bucked helplessly before coming with an animalistic growl. The first spurt shot straight down to her stomach. Then Natalia drew back, moaning and giving him even more sensation with it while she swallowed down everything he gave. Her throat and mouth filled up with it. She could barely keep up. How could he come so much even after his last pleasures? She didn't mind, sucking him dry until he was a shivering mess, mumbling praises of how well she had done._

_When Natalia gave him one last lick she looked up again, into his eyes full of adoration and bliss. He gently caressed her head, stroking through her hair. "Ты великолепна." ("You are magnificent.")_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"What am I am now?" Natalia whispered as he kept thrusting into her.

"Perfect." He purred while his hands caressed her body. Remembering their first lessons when they had been forced to mate he finally understood what path she had walked, how far she had come. Her thrusts now matched his. Her body became the perfect sheath, her muscles contracting around him by instinct, not by logic and calculation. And he was so proud he now owned this masterpiece. "Fuck, I won't last long."

"I know you have enough stamina for the entire night. Don't hold back. I want you to fill me." She bit her lip while her eyes shut tight. A sign she wasn't far from the end herself. Well, her stamina outmatched his, so…

He made sure to drive her insane with that little quick circles against her clit he did every time he thrust into her. With one arm James lifted her up while his other one pushed himself up onto his knees. Now he had full control over her.

Natalia's only option to direct his thrust was to wrap her legs around him. But that was merely instinctual. He hit every spot inside of her that made pleasure explode across her veins like molten gold.

How good she looked with her hands helplessly grasping the sheets. "I will fuck you… Until you leak, my seed dripping out of you for days." James watched her expression change at those words. First surprise that he was following her wish, then the relief of winning a fight and at last, pleasure.

Her hands reached for him but her captured them in his metal grip while leaning over her, reaching even deeper, making her mewl. "James…"

"Take it! You have awakened the beast." Giving her a quick slap onto her thigh he forced her legs even closer to her body. She was so helpless underneath him… and it was glorious. While one arm still held her hands he reached for her clit, applying enough pressure to make her sob. "Now fight it!"

At that her eyes snapped open, a predatory glint in them. Her flexibility outweighed his brute force as she turned them around as if he was just a leave in the wind.

Surprised he gasped as her hips thrust against his before Natalia lifted her body again. Drawing out the pleasure by clamping down on him.

"Jesus! How can you…?" He tried to coordinate his limbs but with her next sensuous move he lost all control.

"You've trained me…" She knew he was about to let go so she didn't waste any time. Rubbing against him while clenching even tighter.

"Fuck!" With his last attempt he finally got hold of her, pressing her against him as he let go, flooding her with his seed.

The feel of him pulsing inside her set her off as well. Her nails made a last attack on his chest and tore through his skin while her entire body was falling into wonderful bliss and ecstasy.

Seconds later, although it felt like an eternity, they collapsed onto to the bed, breathing heavily.

Natalia was the first to gain a clear mind again. "That was the best sex we've had in ages…" They hadn't done anything acrobatic or difficult but the entire situation had heightened her senses to eleven. Maybe t was because she craved him due to her fertile time… "If that doesn't knock me up, I don't know what else will." She bluntly stated while starting to laugh at her own words.

James cradled her in his arms. "Happy to add another round."

Oh, and they did… more than once.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Natalia hadn't told him yet about the contractions, carefully hiding her reactions until she was sure it wouldn't be long. And, comparing this to Rose's birth she could feel a quick progress. It had been a little more than eight months since their fateful night and she was almost certain that he had hit the mark two times. James had been scared at first when she had told him about possible twins but after he watched her body grow they both started to make preparations for this case. Yet otherwise trying to avert the topic until it was time.

Well, now was that time… She grit her teeth and saw James stiffening next to her.

"Is it...?" His face changed from day to night. All the dread.

"Yeah, help into the bedroom and make sure Rose sleeps through the night."

As if she could if her mother started screaming…

But Natalia was trying to muffle any sound and was good at it.

James watched in disbelief while she worked through the labor pain without much noise. Yet right at the end, at about midnight she looked at him with true fear in her eyes. "Now?"

Natalia nodded and was glad that he took one of her hands for her to squeeze. She followed his calm instructions although he was able to veil the dread hinted in his voice.

James had readied a towel right when the baby was crowning. Not even five minutes later he had his son in his hands and cut the cord before giving him to Natalia. "You've done wonderfully."

Natalia didn't even recognize his gentle kiss because her body contracted again. With a grim smile she arched an eyebrow and said: "I told you. Twins…"

Flabbergasted he hurried to gather another round of supplies when Natalia had already delivered the next baby not five minutes later.

Suddenly Rose was standing in the doorway with a clean blanket in her hands. "Give me. I'll take care of him."

Natalia, already too delirious to grasp a comprehensive thought, nodded at their daughter when the pain came again.

James followed their wish and handed Rose the baby. The girl didn't seem afraid at all. She gently wiped away the blood, whispering to the baby while she carried him out of the room.

Natalia bore down again and James was ready to take care of the placenta when suddenly another head appeared. "You are kidding me…"

**Author's Note:**

> As you know me by now I always go one step further than being asked XDDD And I think I had an episode of "Call the Midwife" in my mind in the end.
> 
> Hope we didn't miss any typos. ^^ Prompt for tomorrow are still being accepted. Please review.


End file.
